As semiconductor devices have been smaller in size and higher in speed, they have significantly been lowered in heat radiation property and subject to increase in amount of heat generation, which results in increase of temperature fluctuations. With such increase of temperature fluctuations, the semiconductor devices may also have had increased variations in performance.